


The Old Flame

by Geonn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Casual Sex, F/F, Firefighters, Old Friends, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Semi-Public Sex, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bartender Kelly Lake is about to close for the night when a face from her past walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Kelly Lake has been trying to be the lead character in a novel all year, but the plot is evasive. I decided to give her a quick spin in a PWP just to get a feel for her in the hopes a novel plot would be born from getting to know her a little better.

The street ascended at a sharp angle from the intersection to cut a near-vertical line between Fire Station 12 and the tavern’s parking lot. Due to their proximity it was only natural that the firefighters usually ended up on one of its stools at the end of a shift. The place was purchased and renamed by a retiring sergeant in the eighties and he turned it into a full-fledged ‘fighter hangout. Now instead of saying they had gotten a drink after work, they told their wives and girlfriends that they were “spending some time with an Old Flame.” 

Kelly Lake was hired as the bartender her third year as a firefighter. The manager arranged her schedule around her shifts at the station so she never had to be too far away from the place she considered her real home. Her father and three of her brothers were firefighters, much to her mother’s dismay. “Of all the family traditions,” she was fond of saying, “my family chose running into fires.” Her mood could usually be soothed by a kiss on the forehead and a promise to be careful, and the worry went back into its box until the next time it was required.

Her mother also didn’t approve of her second job at the bar. It didn’t seem lady-like enough, and she was certain that the late-night shifts were full of monstrous drunks who wouldn’t be swayed by the size of Kelly’s arms or her skill with the baseball bat behind the counter. Kelly assured her that if brute force and blunt trauma didn’t dissuade someone, she also had a shotgun that could take down any rampaging brute in no time flat.

The fears were unfounded anyway. Kelly looked up from her book at the only customer still in the bar. He was dressed in a sweater and jeans, his arms folded in front of him with his fists stacked so he could rest his chin on them. His head was tilted toward the television so he could watch the muted replay of that night’s Mariners game through his messy bangs. He’d been there for over an hour, drinking and looking at his phone. Kelly put odds on a fight with the wife, temporary banishment, and a long wait to be allowed back into the house.

In twenty minutes the bar would close and Kelly would hustle him out into the night. Maybe his wife would take pity on him in that time, maybe she wouldn’t. After three it would cease to be her problem. She looked at him as she turned the page in her book. “You doing okay over there, Mike?”

He lifted one hand in a perfunctory wave. 

“Let me know if you need anything else.”

The door opened before she could go back to her book, so she slipped a coaster between the pages to mark her place as she slid off the stool. She glanced at the new arrival and her usual spiel died on her tongue. It was Laura, her dyed blonde hair cut short on the back and sides with the rest being swept up in a near-pompadour style. She wore a yellow dress under a denim jacket, the fabric and hair making her look like a flame come to life. She looked absolutely fantastic, the baby-fat cheeks from college tightened and matured into a real adult’s face. She had seen Laura on TV, of course, but it was different to see her again in the flesh.

“Oh, my God. Lolo.”

“Killer.” Laura grinned. “Long time.”

Kelly glanced at Mike and saw he was still splitting focus between the TV and his phone. She moved closer to Laura and held out her hand. Laura squeezed it, then leaned over the bar to give an awkward hug. Kelly smiled and rubbed Laura’s back before letting her go.

“How’d you find me here?”

“Your brother told me. The cute one.”

Kelly said, “Kevin?”

Laura shook her head, “No, the _cute_ one. Kyle. Wait, you assumed your twin was the cute one? Geez, a little bit vain.” She grinned and rested her arms on the bar. “I’m flying to Sacramento and ended up with a ten hour layover. So I thought I’d get out of the airport and see a little bit of the old hometown. Figured I’d take a shot and see if you were awake.”

“Awake, and now I’m a little pissed off,” Kelly said. “This is what you look like fresh off a plane? That’s just frickin’ unfair.”

Laura hunched her shoulders and averted her eyes. “Well, I may have spent a few minutes primping when I found out you were here.”

“You almost missed me. We’re closing in twenty minutes. It wouldn’t have been much better if you caught me at home since my roommate would kill me if I brought in a guest in the middle of the night.”

“Damn,” Laura said. “I guess my timing wasn’t as perfect as I thought it was.”

“Sorry.” She glanced at Mike and rested her elbows on the bar across from Laura. “I’ve seen you on TV a couple of times.”

“Just a couple of times?”

Kelly shrugged. “It’s tough to watch your show. I start remembering the old days.” She stuck her pinkie out and brushed it over the back of Laura’s hand. “I’m glad you came by, even if we don’t have a chance to catch up properly.”

“Me too. I’ve really missed you. Still working with the fire department?”

“Yeah, when I’m not working here.”

Laura nodded slowly and moved her hand, resting her fingers on Kelly’s. Kelly looked at them and thought back to the days just after college, between graduation and joining the fire department. They were friends-of-friends, aware of each other but only in a passing-acquaintance sort of way. Kelly didn’t think too much of the then-brunette journalism major until Laura officially came out to those in her circle. After that, Kelly made a point to get to know Laura better.

Through college, Kelly dated her fair share of men. When they talked about spicing things up in the bedroom she was always the one to suggest a threesome. It was every guy’s fantasy, so she rarely had to worry about them saying no. Then she got to go to a bar and pick out the perfect lady to take home with them. She loved the hunt, the thrill of the chase, and for years she told herself that was the reason she enjoyed the threesomes so much. Whenever she kissed a woman, whenever they undressed each other, she told herself the thrill was just part of the experience as a whole.

Laura was her grand experiment to see if the same excitement was there if it was just her and another woman. They went out a few times before Kelly was brave enough to ask Laura back to her little apartment. Laura had been so surprised she started laughing.

“Sorry. I assumed we were just hanging out. Getting to know each other.”

“We are. But... I mean, that’s what dating is, right?”

“Sure.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “But I also assumed you were straight.”

Kelly had tried shrinking in on herself. “I don’t know. I’ve only ever dated guys. But every relationship I’ve ever had, we’ve eventually had a threesome.”

Laura said, “Maybe you’re just kinky.”

“Maybe so. Either way, I’d like to know for sure.”

They were standing together in the breezeway under the stairs. It was too dark to see Laura’s face, but the rest of her had a pale yellow aura from the security light in the parking lot. It made her look angelic and unearthly, and Kelly found herself a little breathless looking up at her.

“I don’t date straight girls.”

Kelly looked down at her shoes.

“And the million dollar question. Are you actually attracted to me, or am I just the first lesbian you tripped over?”

“You were the first lesbian I saw,” Kelly admitted, “and then I got to know you. I don’t think the experiment would work with someone I wasn’t attracted to.”

Laura bent down and brushed her lips over Kelly’s in the briefest of kisses. “Straight girls,” she said with a weary sigh, then pressed Kelly against the wall and kissed her properly.

“What are you thinking about?”

Kelly snapped back to the present and smiled. “What do you think I’m thinking about?”

Laura brushed Kelly’s hand. “You sure you have a roommate?”

“Sadly. You sure you can’t miss your flight?”

Laura sadly twisted her lips. “Maybe I’ll have a longer layover when I fly back to DC so we can have a proper reunion.”

Kelly straightened and looked over at Mike, then reached back to untie her apron. “Yo, Mike. If anyone comes in will you tell ‘em we closed early?”

He looked up as if just realizing he wasn’t alone in the bar. “Oh. Sure.” He looked at Laura. “Hey. I know you...”

She smiled and waved her fingers in greeting.

“Miss Fletcher and I need to talk in private. Holler if you need something, okay?”

Mike nodded and put his head down again. Kelly moved to the door leading into the back room and motioned for Laura to follow her. Laura hesitated, then slid off her stool and stepped quickly around the end of the bar. Kelly held the door open for her, looked at Mike once more and then followed her into the shadows. The door swung shut behind her and cast them into deep shadows. A tall shelf full of mugs and napkins loomed to the left with a bare brick wall to the right. Laura was standing against the wall and smiled when Kelly pressed up against her.

“We’re not going to do this, are we?” Laura asked right before Kelly kissed her. She fanned her fingers on the back of Kelly’s neck, her other hand automatically going around Kelly’s waist. Their hips pushed and retreated, and Kelly pushed the jacket off Laura’s shoulders to reveal her dress was sleeveless. She ran her fingers over the smooth curve of her shoulder before moving up to lick the shell of her ear.

“This could be the last time we see each other,” Kelly said, and she pushed Laura’s head to one side to expose her neck. “I’m not going to let something stupid like a schedule get in the way.” She bent down and kissed Laura’s neck, and Laura’s entire body trembled. “Besides,” she said, moving up to nip Laura’s earlobe. “This is why you tracked me down, isn’t it?”

Laura made a noncommittal grunting noise in her throat.

Kelly growled in her ear. “Say it.”

“Yes,” Laura whispered. 

Kelly grabbed a handful of Laura’s hair and pulled her head back. “Say the words, Lolo.”

“I came here to get fucked,” she gasped.

“By who?”

“By the straight girl I turned bi.”

Kelly smiled and kissed Laura’s lips again. The jacket fell to the floor and Laura moved her hands to Kelly’s ass. She grunted and looked toward the door.

“He’s going to hear...”

“Not if we’re quiet.”

Laura laughed throatily. “You’re naughty.”

“I learned from the best.” 

She kissed Laura quickly and dropped her hands down. She slid her hands up the smooth skin of Laura’s legs, lifting her dress in the process. “You just have to be very quiet.” She hooked her fingers in Laura’s underwear and tugged them down, letting them fall. Laura stepped out of them and pushed Kelly away just enough spin around and face the wall. Kelly pressed against her as Laura arched her back, grinding her ass against Kelly. 

“Boy oh boy, where’s that shy little girl I had to show all my tricks to?”

“The student has become the master...”

She kissed Laura’s neck and put both her hands under Laura’s skirt. Laura moved her feet apart and flattened her hands on the wall in front of her. 

“You’re wet,” Kelly whispered against her neck.

“Ten years since I’ve seen you,” Laura gasped. “Walk in, there you are... oh. Tight t-shirt and tho-ose muscles. God, Kelly. That feels good...”

Kelly used two fingers, rocking her hips in time with her strokes, her other hand flat on the warm skin of Laura’s hip under her skirt. She dug her fingers in, gently massaging as she twisted her fingers inside.

“Kelly? You back there?”

She lifted her head, nipping at Laura’s neck before she turned toward the door. “Yeah, Mike. Everything cool out there?” She withdrew her fingers and circled Laura’s clit with the wet tips. Laura clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

“Fine. I left money on the bar to cover my tab.”

“Okay.” She pulled Laura tighter against her. “Need me to make change?”

“Nah, nah, nah,” his voice trailed off. “I’m headin’ to a motel for the night. See you later.”

She thrust her fingers back inside, and Laura dropped her head against the wall hard enough that it had to hurt. “Okay,” she said. “Take care. Turn the sign around to closed when you leave, would ya?”

“Sure. Have a good one,” Mike said.

A few seconds later they heard the door close. Laura looked over her shoulder. “Now what?”

“Now I’m going to show you some tricks I picked up since we parted ways.” She turned Laura back around and lifted her, using the wall for leverage as she put her leg between Laura’s. “Drop down on me...”

“Oh, wow,” Laura said as she stroked Kelly’s arms. “Big tough firelady... manhandle me.”

Kelly smiled and kissed her, pointing her toe and pressing her thigh between Laura’s legs. She teased her hands around Laura’s body to the buttons down the back of her dress, undoing just enough to slide the straps down her arms. Laura straightened up and let the bodice fall, and Kelly dropped her head to the curve of her breasts. Laura put her arms around Kelly’s shoulders and began to rock her hips, her feet just barely brushing the ground. 

“I love this,” she whispered. “You’re holding me in the air and fucking me...” 

Kelly smiled and kissed up to her neck. “It’s okay... you’re light. Pull my hair.”

Laura moved her hand up and grabbed a handful of the dark blonde hair, wrapping it around her hand to pull Kelly’s head back. Kelly grunted and bared her teeth.

“You like it a little rough now, huh?”

“Just a touch.” Kelly’s lips twisted in a wry grin. “You gonna come for me?”

Laura closed her eyes and rolled her head back. She parted her lips slightly and began thrusting harder, grinding on Kelly’s thigh as she tried to push herself to orgasm. Kelly looked down at Laura’s thighs, wishing she’d worn a skirt or at least taken the time to lose her pants.

“Lean against me,” Kelly said. “Hang onto me.” 

When Laura complied, Kelly lifted her away from the wall and spun them around. She kissed Laura again and straightened her leg. Laura whimpered at the loss, but grinned when she saw Kelly reaching for her belt. The pants were dropped and Laura let them pool around her calves as lifted Laura back onto her thigh. Laura groaned and squealed as she was pressed back against the wall.

“God, I want you to throw me around a room...”

“We could destroy a hotel.”

“Next time,” Laura promised. “For now, just make me come.”

Kelly rested Laura against the wall and brought one of her hands to her mouth. She licked two fingers and slipped them under Laura’s dress. Laura tensed, rolled her eyes back, and dropped one hand flat against the wall as she arched her back. “Oh, shit.”

Kelly smiled and bit her bottom lip as she watched Laura’s face, watching the stages of her climax pass over her features in quick succession. Her cheeks turned rosy and her bottom lip trembled until she clamped her teeth down on it. Finally her eyes slowly opened as if she was waking up, her breath coming slow and quick as she focused on Kelly. The corners of her mouth curled into a grin as she squeezed her thighs around Kelly’s leg and gently pushed her away.

“So you get what you came for? So to speak?”

Laura said, “Part of it, anyway.” She put her hands on Kelly’s shoulders and guided her back against the shelf. Kelly braced her hands on a box of napkins as Laura crouched in front of her. She parted her legs as far as the pants around her ankles would allow and she closed her eyes as her underwear was pushed out of the way and she was teasingly touched with a tongue-moistened thumb. She lifted her chin and focused on Laura’s lips and tongue. Apparently she’d learned a few tricks in the years they’d been apart, and Kelly rocked her hips forward with a gasp of pleasure almost as soon as Laura made contact.

She remembered their first few times, the anxiety as she took off her underwear beneath the blankets, watching nervously as Laura crossed the room and joined her in bed. How tender and patient Laura had been with her... Kelly put her hand on top of Laura’s head and looked down at her.

“You don’t have to be tender this time.”

Laura smiled and turned her head to bite Kelly’s inner thigh. “What do you want?”

“Fingers,” Kelly said.

“Two?”

Kelly nodded and sank back against the shelf, grunting quietly when Laura began to stroke her. A second later she pushed inside and Kelly pushed down on her with an appreciative sigh. In the years since they parted ways there had been several women, some better than Laura and some worse, but none of them could hope to compete with the joy of being with her again. She ran her fingers through Laura’s hair, ruining the ridiculous style but finally managing to get a good handhold on it. Laura moaned against her clit and Kelly slapped her hand on the shelf, aware that their time was finite but still irritated to end things so quickly.

She enjoyed tripping on the edge for as long as she could before finally giving in, pushing Laura’s head against her with a grunt. She came, locking her knees when her legs tried to go weak. Her face was hot, and she managed to control her breathing as Laura kissed up her body to reclaim her mouth. Kelly rested her arms on Laura’s shoulders and kissed her, teasing with her tongue as Laura stroked her bare hip and upper thighs.

“You didn’t even pull my pants back up. So much for chivalry.”

Laura smiled. “This is a quick and dirty back-room fuck. You want romance, you buy me dinner first.” She kissed the corners of Kelly’s mouth, then the tip of her nose. Kelly closed her eyes and remembered their first time when Laura had done the same thing. Kelly had been crying, and Laura kissed away her tears and asked if she was all right.

“You all right?” Laura asked, bridging past and present.

“I’m fine.” She opened her eyes and laced her fingers on the back of Laura’s head. “Thank you for stopping by. Thank you for... everything.”

Laura nodded. “My pleasure.”

They clung to each other for a few extra moments before Laura took a step back and, like a gentlewoman, hoisted Kelly’s pants back up. She fastened the belt and then reached around to pat Kelly on the butt.

“There. Happy now?”

“Very much.”

They returned to the main room of the bar and confirmed they were alone. Kelly turned off the TV, then gathered the bills Mike had left on the counter. She made sure it was actually enough to cover what he owed and put it into the cash register. Laura leaned against the far end of the bar and watched until she finished.

“I’m really glad we got a chance to see each other again,” Laura said. “It’s been way too long.”

Kelly nodded. “Well, you’re the one who had to run off to DC for your job. You could have stayed here. I would have kept you as my woman.”

Laura laughed. “Yeah? Bartending pays that well, huh?”

“I’m rolling in dough.” She tapped the tip jar, and it made a hollow sound. She glared at it as if it had betrayed her. “Well, okay. Maybe not. But hopefully you’ll come back before another decade has passed.”

“You kidding? You have skills now, honey. You went pro when I wasn’t looking. I’ll be back. You can count on that.”

Kelly grinned. “What time do you have to leave for the airport?”

Laura looked at her phone. “An hour or so. But I should probably get there early...”

“Yeah. I’ll be closing this place up soon, then I have to go get some shuteye.” She took out her phone and they exchanged numbers. “Give me a call. If you can’t make it back, at least we can call each other in the middle of the night and say nasty things.”

“Ooh, I can’t wait for that.” She touched Kelly’s hand. “You know, I’ve always been honored I was your first. And I’ve always appreciated that you never...”

“Hey.” Kelly cut her off with a wave of her hand. “I understand. You’re on TV. You’re a celebrity. It’s not my place to say anything.”

Laura shrugged. “Still. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.”

They said their goodbyes, kissed, and made a promise to talk again soon. When Laura was gone, Kelly retrieved the empty mug that had been left in front of Mike’s stool and went about cleaning the bar before she closed up for the night.

#

On Kelly’s next night off, she was resting on the couch catching up on her Facebook with the TV on as background noise. Her roommate Wes came in from work, glanced at the television, and made a face when he saw what she was watching. He dumped his bag on the dining room table and went into the kitchen for a beer. When he came back he dropped into the armchair and listened to the pundits bickering back and forth.

Laura Fletcher, with her stylish up-do and Maddow glasses, looked like every hipsters dream. It wasn’t until she opened her mouth and began speaking that she betrayed her ultra-conservative views. She was staunchly Republican and often used her show as a bully pulpit to decry the current administration for its horrific policies.

“How can you watch this bitch?” Wes finally said.

Kelly looked at the screen and didn’t see the public persona. She saw the woman who had locked away part of herself to make a career. The open and life-loving lesbian from college had been forced to build a wall around herself, a box that could only fit one label. She couldn’t be a conservative lesbian, she couldn’t have contradictory facets, and her beliefs couldn’t be found in a gray area. She had to be one thing, and the one thing that paid well was speaking out as a mouthpiece for her network bosses. A lot of people had an angry reaction to Laura’s show, but Kelly found it unspeakably sad. She was glad she had been able to provide Laura with a little release, a return to the woman she’d once been, if only for a few minutes in the back of a bar.

“I don’t know,” Kelly finally said out loud. “I think she’s hot.”

Wes scoffed. “Right. Like you’d ever have a chance with her.”

Kelly’s smile widened. “Wes, never say never. People will surprise you.”

He shook his head and took a drink of his beer. Out of deference to his distaste, she picked up the remote and changed the channel to something a bit less controversial. Before she hit the button she focused on Laura’s eyes behind her glasses. Laura sent the show to commercial and, right as it faded to black, she saw the mask slip aside to reveal the true human woman underneath. She looked sad.

Kelly closed her laptop and tossed the remote to Wes.

“Where you going?”

“Bedroom. I have to make a phone call.”


End file.
